Morgana/rozwój
Aktualizacja bohaterki: MorganaAktualizacja bohaterki: Morgana Skończyliśmy aktualizować Morganę, która jest już wystrojona i gotowa siać udrękę w grze! 400px|center W przeciwieństwie do naszych poprzednich aktualizacji, tym razem chcieliśmy skupić się na czytelności rozgrywki Upadłej Anielicy. Poszerzyliśmy pocisk , aby lepiej oddawał jego faktyczny obszar rażenia. Teraz Morgana może lepiej celować swoim Q, a przeciwnicy mogą lepiej ocenić, gdzie muszą się udać, aby go uniknąć. Poprawiliśmy również , aby była lepiej widoczna w zaroślach, oraz zmodyfikowaliśmy , aby łatwiej było zauważyć, czy została ona zniszczona czy po prostu przestała działać. Na koniec wprowadziliśmy zmiany do , dodając wizualne i dźwiękowe wskazówki podpowiadające, kiedy uwiązanie zamieni się w ogłuszenie. Dodaliśmy również zupełnie nowy dźwięk, który pojawi się, gdy przeciwnikom uda się uciec uwiązaniu. Sprawdźcie materiały filmowe zamieszczone wyżej, by zobaczyć jej nowe efekty umiejętności! Więzy rodzinne ponad wszystkoWięzy rodzinne ponad wszystko Porozmawiajmy wreszcie o kolejnym kultowym duecie z League of Legends: i . Upływ czasu oszczędził Morganę, ale mniej łagodnie potraktował jej siostrę, Kayle. Rozwiniemy oprawę graficzną obu uskrzydlonych sióstr za pomocą nowego motywu, który splata ich historie i zapewnia im pewniejsze miejsce w uniwersum League. Jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę, Morgana trzyma się nieźle po latach, więc jeśli coś zmienimy, zapewne będzie to dostosowanie jej lub do nowego motywu. Za to Kayle czekają większe zmiany umiejętności. Chcemy, by Kayle zachowała swój charakter bohaterki walczącej na początku w zwarciu i , a z czasem wyrastającej na giganta walki na dystans, zsyłającego karę z niebios na każdego, kogo uzna za niegodnego. Chcemy uwydatnić ten styl, by nie tylko był widoczny w jej statystykach, ale i emanował z jej całego motywu. Do aktualizacji sióstr jeszcze daleka droga, więc spodziewajcie się kolejnych informacji nad postępem prac w następnym wpisie, który pojawi się jakoś na początku przyszłego roku. 640px|center Bohaterowie w Sezonie 2019 (/od dewelopera) 640px|center Zstępują bliźniacze anioły, uwalnia swoją podstępną naturę, a zza rogu wyłania się nowy zaklinacz. Aktualizacja bohaterek: Kayle i MorganaAktualizacja bohaterek: Kayle i Morgana 640px|center Aspekt Sprawiedliwości''' zrodził dwie siostry. , Sprawiedliwa, dzierży boską moc i oczyszcza ziemie z winowajców. , Upadła, nie zgodziła się na porzucenie swoich pobratymców. Spętała swoje skrzydła i odeszła w cień, cierpiąc z powodu wyboru swojej siostry. Dwie siostry zrodzone ze Sprawiedliwości wybrały przeciwstawne ścieżki. Czekają, aż przeznaczenie się wypełni i nadejdzie dzień, w którym już nie będą mogły unikać swojej drugiej połowy.'' Aktualizacja Morgany center|500px Rozdarta między swoim śmiertelnym i astralnym „ja”, lecz całkowicie sprzeciwiająca się nieubłaganej ideologii swojej bliźniaczki, mroczna zaklinaczka została graficznie zaktualizowana, żeby pasowała do swojego boskiego pochodzenia. dobrowolnie związała swoje skrzydła, odzwierciedlając więź, jaką czuje z ludzkością i naszym wspólnym cierpieniem, ale jej ujawnia jej prawdziwą postać. Ponadto zaklęcia Upadłej mają nowe animacje i efekty wizualne. Jako że Morgana już jest mocnym wyborem w środkowej i dolnej alei, jej umiejętności pozostaną takie same — poza jej superumiejętnością, która teraz daje prędkość ruchu przy poruszaniu się w kierunku wrogów, żebyście mogli dopilnować, że nie uciekną przed swoją dawką udręki. }} Multimedia Filmy= Witamy w League of Legends Festyn Księżyca 2016 - motyw muzyczny Festyn Księżyca 2016 Doskonałe Dowodzenie (ft. Społeczność Cosplay) (Honor w realu) Zjednoczcie się przeciwko ciemności - zwiastun Festynu Księżyca 2018 Przejdź do historii - Mid-Season Invitational 2018 Kayle i Morgana - Sprawiedliwa i Upadła (zwiastun rozgrywki bohaterek) |-| Ekrany logowania= Impreza Basenowa (2013) - ekran logowania Sezon 2014 - ekran logowania Opowieści z Rift 2016 - ekran logowania Festyn Księżyca 2016 - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Morgany 1.jpg|Koncept Morgany 1 Koncept Morgany 2.jpg|Koncept Morgany 2 Koncept Morgany 3.jpg|Koncept Morgany 3 Koncept chińskiego obrazu Morgany.jpg|Koncept chińskiego obrazu Morgany Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Morgany.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Morgany Koncept obrazu Morgany Mistrzyni Ostrzy 1.jpg|Koncept obrazu Morgany Mistrzyni Ostrzy 1 Koncept obrazu Morgany Mistrzyni Ostrzy 2.jpg|Koncept obrazu Morgany Mistrzyni Ostrzy 2 Koncept obrazu Morgany Mistrzyni Ostrzy 3.jpg|Koncept obrazu Morgany Mistrzyni Ostrzy 3 Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 1.jpg|Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 1 Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 2.jpg|Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 2 Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 3.png|Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 3 Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 4.png|Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 4 Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 5.png|Koncept Upiornej Panny Młodej Morgany 5 Promo Zwycięskiej Morgany.png|Promo Zwycięskiej Morgany Zapowiedź Festynu Księżyca 2016.jpg|Zapowiedź Festynu Księżyca 2016 Promo Festynu Księżyca 2016.jpg|Promo Festynu Księżyca 2016 Koncept Księżycowej Zjawy Morgany 1.jpg|Koncept Księżycowej Zjawy Morgany 1 Koncept Księżycowej Zjawy Morgany 2.jpg|Koncept Księżycowej Zjawy Morgany 2 Zwiastun Opowieści z Rift 2016 1.gif|Zwiastun Opowieści z Rift 2016 1 Zwiastun Opowieści z Rift 2016 2.gif|Zwiastun Opowieści z Rift 2016 2 Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 1.jpg|Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 1 Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 2.jpg|Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 2 Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 3.jpg|Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 3 Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 4.jpg|Koncept Opowieści z Rift 2016 4 Koncept Czarującej Morgany 1.png|Koncept Czarującej Morgany 1 Koncept Czarującej Morgany 2.jpg|Koncept Czarującej Morgany 2 Dawne historie II Wersja = }} Napędzana obsesją na punkcie zemsty, Morgana jest potężną mistrzynią cierpienia i mrocznych sztuk. Kiedyś istota pełna wdzięku i światła, została oddzielona od swoich pobratymców przez starożytny konflikt, który złamał jej duszę, zamieniając ją w okrutną dręczycielkę. Morgana wierzy w przepowiednię o tym, że to ona zada ostateczny cios i dokona zemsty. Czeka, a jej żądza mocy nieskończenie rośnie. Daleko stąd znajduje się świat zamieszkiwany przez piękne, pełne wdzięku skrzydlate istoty, posiadające dar nieśmiertelności. Świat, który targany jest pradawnym konfliktem. Jak to bywa w przypadku takich konfliktów, ta wojna też rozdzielała rodziny. Jedna ze stron ogłosiła się istotami idealnego porządku oraz sprawiedliwości i od tego czasu walczy o zjednoczenie świata pod swoimi mocnymi rządami. Ich przeciwnicy uznali ich za tyranów – stworzenia niezdolne do dostrzeżenia pełnego obrazu sytuacji, które poświęciłyby indywidualność i wolność dla iluzji sprawności i bezpieczeństwa. Morgana walczyła przeciwko temu, co postrzegała jako tyranię swych pobratymców, zyskując tym samym przydomek „upadłej”. Nie była niewiniątkiem – zgłębiła zapomniane metody zdobywania zakazanych mocy, dzięki czemu stała się potężną władczynią czarnej magii. Siły dodawała jej obsesja pokonania generała armii przeciwnika – swojej siostry, Kayle. Chociaż były rodzonymi siostrami, to Kayle zadała pierwszy cios, wyrzekając się Morgany, gdy ta odmówiła przyłączenia się do niej. Z czasem Morgana stała się na tyle potężna, że mogła nie tylko dotrzeć do Kayle, ale nawet wyzwać ją na pojedynek. Ale Morganie nigdy nie zależało na uczciwej walce. Mocniejsza z każdym dniem, czeka na moment, w którym dojdzie do ich ostatecznej konfrontacji. Choć Kayle zadała pierwszy cios, to ostatni na pewno będzie należał do Morgany. |-| I Wersja = }} Daleko stąd znajduje się świat – zamieszkiwany przez pełne gracji, skrzydlate, nieśmiertelne istoty – który targany jest konfliktem. Jak to z wojnami bywa, rozbija on rodziny. Jedna ze stron ogłosiła się istotami idealnego porządku i sprawiedliwości i stara się zjednoczyć świat pod swoimi mocnymi rządami. Ich przeciwnicy uznali ich za tyranów, stworzenia niezdolne do dostrzeżenia pełnego obrazu sytuacji, które chcą poświęcić indywidualność i wolność dla iluzji wydajności i bezpieczeństwa. Morgana walczyła przeciwko temu, co postrzegała jako tyranię swych ziomków, zyskując tym samym przydomek „upadłej”. Nie była niewiniątkiem – wykorzystała zapomniane metody zdobywania zakazanej potęgi, dzięki czemu stała się władczynią czarnej magii. Siły dodawała jej obsesja pokonania generała armii przeciwnika – jej siostry, . Chociaż były rodzonymi siostrami, to Kayle zadała pierwszy cios, wyrzekając się Morgany, gdy ta odmówiła przyłączenia się do niej. W końcu Morgana stała się tak potężna, że mogła stawić czoła Kayle. Nadszedł czas, gdy miały stoczyć ostateczny bój, ale Morgana została przywołana do Valoran. Z początku zawarła układ z przywoływaczami League – miała walczyć w zamian za większą moc. Jednak kiedy Kayle dołączyła do League of Legends, Morgana ucieszyła się, że będzie mogła wielokrotnie zabijać swą siostrę. Czeka na dzień, kiedy kajdany Institute of War spadną – chce wtedy raz na zawsze zniszczyć Kayle i wrócić do domu jako bohaterka. Dawne ikony umiejętności Morgana.Stara ikona Pochłanianie Dusz.png| (B) Morgana.Stara ikona Mroczne Uwiązanie.png| (Q) Morgana.Stara ikona Udręczona Ziemia.png| (W) Morgana.Stara ikona Mroczna Tarcza.png| (E) Morgana.Stara ikona Kajdany Duszy.png| ® Dawne umiejętności premii do wampiryzmu zaklęć. | Celowanie = '''''Pochłanianie Dusz to pół-ulepszenie. * Wampiryzm zaklęć Pochłaniania Dusz współpracuje z Czarami Przywoływacza i aktywnymi przedmiotów, np.: z . }} Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Morgana stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczna Morgana 1 Klasyczna Morgana stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczna Morgana 2 Wygnana Morgana stary obraz 1.jpg|Wygnana Morgana Niegrzeczna Kucharka Morgana stary obraz 1.jpg|Niegrzeczna Kucharka Morgana Morgana Mistrzyni Ostrzy stary obraz 1.jpg|Morgana Mistrzyni Ostrzy |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Morgana chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Morgana Wygnana Morgana chiński obraz.jpg|Wygnana Morgana Niegrzeczna Kucharka Morgana chiński obraz.jpg|Niegrzeczna Kucharka Morgana Morgana Mistrzyni Ostrzy chiński obraz.jpg|Morgana Mistrzyni Ostrzy en:Morgana/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów